Guilt
by urja shannan
Summary: Perasaan itu selalu menghantui sejak ia menjalani kehidupan barunya, tidak terhitung berapa kali ia menundukkan wajahnya saking beratnya rasa bersalah yang seolah membebani pundaknya... Saga-Kanon


**Guilt**

**Character**: Saga, Kanon

**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya series milik Kurumada Masami, gue ngaku-ngaku, anda tuntut, beres…

**Summary**: Perasaan itu selalu menghantui sejak ia menjalani kehidupan barunya, tidak terhitung berapa kali ia menundukkan wajahnya saking beratnya rasa bersalah yang seolah membebani pundaknya...

**Listening to**: Kokia-chouwa oto, Yui-Again (Fullmetal alchemist OP), Linkin park (entah kenapa lirik2 lagu linkin itu saga-kanon banget ^^;)

**Note**: udah lama saia gak nulis cerita pake bahasa Indonesia, so sorry kalo ada kalimat yang terasa gak pas, heck, apalagi yang tipe-tipe baku kayak gini jarang banget makenya kecuali buat nulis laporan ma proposal skripsi ^^;. Kalo ada kritik saran dipersilahkan, karena gue juga masih kurang puas dan berhubung ngerjainnya aja 'tambal-sulam' huehehehe (gak sistematis jangan heran…)

**Please Read and Review :D**

* * *

Sesal...

Perasaan itu selalu menghantui sejak ia menjalani kehidupan barunya. Sudah tiga bulan sejak para saint dihidupkan kembali usai peperangan suci dengan sang raja dunia bawah—Hades. Athena junjungan mereka, telah memohon kesempatan kedua bagi mereka-para saint-yang telah mengorbankan nyawa dan hidupnya demi kemenangan sang dewi pelindung bumi tersebut.

Semua saint. Termasuk Kanon dan Aiolos...

Mata Saga terpejam, mengingat kedua orang yang telah dikhianatinya itu kini kembali hidup dalam waktu yang sama dengannya. Betapa malu ketika ia bertemu dengan tatapan sendu Aiolos, sahabatnya. Tidak terhitung berapa kali ia menundukkan wajahnya saking beratnya rasa bersalah yang seolah membebani pundaknya. Selain kata "maaf" ia tidak berani mengucapkan kata lainnya. Padahal ketika dulu mereka bersahabat, dengan suka cita berbagi cerita, bertukar canda dan saling mendukung satu sama lain. Setidaknya itulah yang dilakukannya ketika ia masih berpura-pura dengan topeng 'baiknya'.

Saga tercekat, ketika melihat tangannya yang tertimpa remang-remang cahaya lilin...

_...__Merah..._

...Tangan yang sama dengan tangan yang mencoba pembunuhan terhadap bayi kecil yang tidak berdosa. Tangan yang sama, yang dialiri oleh darah seorang saint Sagitarus ketika berusaha mencegah perbuatannya itu...

"Aiolos..." ucapnya tanpa sadar.

_**Sayup-sayup di sudut hatinya terdengar nyanyian dengan nada sindiran dan tawa yang mengejek...**_

Bayangan lilin bergetar tertiup angin. Bayangannya yang memantul pada dinding bisu mengingatkannya pada ombak lautan yang ganas, Cape Sounion... dan terbayanglah dosa terbesar yang pernah ia lakukan...

...mengingkari...

...menolak...

Dan

...mencoba melenyapkan...

"Kanon!" isaknya spontan, berusaha untuk menghalangi bayangan adiknya yang mati-matian termegap-megap dalam deburan ombak yang tidak berbelas kasih, perlahan-lahan membunuhnya.

_**...**__**Nyanyian itu makin riang, tawa itu makin menyudutkannya...**_

Matanya terbuka, napasnya ia paksakan untuk teratur agar hentakan-hentakan tarian setan itu tidak meledakkan jantungnya. Tatapannya yang lelah memandang ke arah cermin besar di hadapannya.

Di hadapannya berdiri sosok dirinya dengan helai demi helai rambut yang perlahan menghitam. Saga menelan ludah...

_..__Dia masih ada..._

Lututnya yang kini lemas tidak sanggup lagi untuk menopang badannya, sehingga ia pun jatuh terduduk menghadap ke arah cermin.

Ia belum _'sembuh'_, dan ia tahu itu.

Sejak lama...

Sejak awal...

...Dan tidak mungkin _'sembuh'_.

Ia tahu hal ini lebih dari siapapun.

Sejak ia kehilangan arah...

Sejak ia lupa siapa _'dirinya'_ yang sebenarnya...

Kesombongannya membuat ia lupa akan adiknya...

Iri hatinya membuat ia lupa akan dirinya...

Kemarahannya membuat ia lepas kendali...

Keserakahannya membuat ia putus kesetiaannya...

Ketidaksabarannya membuat ia salah jalan...

Sampai akhirnya...

Nafsu dan kerakusannya membuat ia berakhir dengan tidak terhormat...

"tidak..."

"Tidak..."

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!..."

"SAGA!"

Spontan ia menengadah. Di pintu yang kini terbuka itu berdiri sosok yang mrip dengannya...

_...Dia..._

...Sosok dengan rambut hijau pucat, menatapnya dengan wajah tidak percaya, terengah-engah. Khawatir.

_...Kanon..._

Ia menelan ludah. Pundaknya kini bergetar, entah karena takut atau malu. Dan karena itu secara refleks ia menjatuhkan pandangannya, tidak berani untuk menatap pandangan kebencian yang ia kira akan terima dari adik kembarnya itu. Setidaknya itulah yang ia pikirkan sampai ketika ia rasakan sepasang lengan merangkulnya dengan erat...

"Ka-Kanon?!..." pekiknya kaget. Tubuh yang identik dengannya itu semakin erat membungkusnya. Memberi kehangatan yang entah sudah berapa lama tidak ia rasakan. Tetapi, bagaimanapun ia mensyukuri kehangatan itu, perasaan berdosa itu kembali menyergapnya sehingga tubuhnya spontan memberontak untuk melepaskan diri, lari, kabur, dan menjauh...

_...Jangan dekati dia! Jangan sentuh dia! Tidak pantas! Bahaya! Aku berbahaya!..._

"Saga-nii-chan, kumohon!"

Jantungnya berdegup. Matanya terbuka. _Saga-nii-chan?_ Panggilan yang turut menyertai masa kanak-kanak mereka. Panggilan yang terlupakan ketika mereka menjalani latihan keras sebagai seorang saint. Panggilan yang akhirnya hilang sama sekali ketika dia dinobatkan sebagai saint Gemini, sampai hari ini...

Perlahan ia memberanikan diri memandang wajah adiknya. Adik kembarnya yang identik dengannya, namun berbeda. Wajah yang dulu kekanakan itu kini berubah menjadi tegas, namun masih tetap menyiratkan kelembutan, perhatian dan kekhawatiran...terhadap dirinya...

_...Aku?..._

Airmata mengalir deras dan tanpa berpikir panjang lagi ia merangkul adik kesayangannya itu.

"Ka-Kanon! Kanon! Kanon! Kanon! Kanon!..."

"Aku disini kak. Tidak akan pergi. Tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi..."

_**...N**__**yanyian setan yang tadi riang kini hening. Mencibir kedua saudara itu dengan perasaan dengki. **_

Kanon mendongak, menatap cermin yang berdiri tegak dari balik tubuh kakaknya. Tatapannya yang tenang namun awas memandang sosok di cermin tersebut. Mengawasinya bagai elang yang akan memburu mangsanya.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau memiliki dirinya lagi...."

Ujar Kanon tegas. Kedua lengannya menarik tubuh kakaknya menjauh dari kegelapan itu. Kakaknya tidak sadar akan tindakan kecil itu, terlalu larut dalam luapan emosinya. Rasa bersalah rupanya telah begitu membebani diri Saga sampai dirinya begitu lemah dan tidak berdaya.

Kanon menitikkan air mata. Semua yang telah terjadi di masa lalu bukanlah kesalahan Saga seorang, ia tahu benar. Namun, kakaknya yang polos itu terlalu baik untuk menyalahkan orang lain selain dirinya sendiri. Kanon menyesali hal itu dan karena itu ia bertekad untuk maju. Hal pertama yang ia harus lakukan adalah...mengusir_**nya**_...

"Pergi. Dan jangan kembali lagi."

_**Dan cibiran itu berlalu. Sayup-sayup menghilang dibalik kegelapan dalam cermin**__**...**_

* * *

Pride, Envy, Wrath, Greed, Sloth, Lust, Gluttony


End file.
